


behind my back, i already am

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse Bash, Day 5- Apocalypse, Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>you failed</b><br/>how the <span class="u">hell</span> did you fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind my back, i already am

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 5- Apocalypse of Bluepulse Bash.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from the song "Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On a Bad Bet" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.

you can _feel_ your heart break  
because oh God  
 **you failed**  
your happy ending you were wanting  
instead of your harsh reality?  
no go, sweetie  
guess there's no preventing this dystopia  
oh God  
how'd you fail?  
how the  hell did you fail?  
foolish boy, you knew this mission was futile  
but still you tried  
 _God,_ you failed  
there are a few fixed points in time  
things that cannot change  
 _you hoped the apocalypse you lived in isn't one of them_  
but it seems  
it doesn't matter  
because  
it'll still happen  
because you screwed it all up  
 _you couldn't save him_  
you couldn't save _you_


End file.
